McDreamy or McSteamy?
by whoknew23
Summary: Ianto is called to settle an argument amongst the team, McDreamy or McSteamy.  Set early season 2.


As usual Ianto was deep in the dark and dreary archives. Though he wasn't archiving, or hiding a partially converted cyber-girlfriend. He was writing, until Tosh interrupted him. As usual, he was being called to settle an argument that had broken out and had gotten out of hand, nothing new there.

Fantastic, he thought. The argument was between Jack, Gwen and Tosh; if he sided with Jack, Owen would accuse him of being Jacks lap dog. Agreeing with Tosh and Gwen would result in a moody Jack for the rest of the day and Jack would be worse than a tired toddler , if that was even possible.

Sighing, he pushed his chair back from his desk and stood up, mentally preparing himself for war.

Eventually, after walking through the damp, dreary corridors he found himself at the main part of the hub and witnessed the raging battle.

All went silent, the arguments seized and all eyes turned to him.

Tosh sweetly called out to him, "Ianto…"

She was trying very hard not to be put on decaf for saying something wrong. She had witnessed what Ianto had done to Gwen the last time an argument broke and Gwen had said the wrong thing. Traumatising was not the best way to describe it, the memories were fading but it was hard to forget an even moodier Gwen with a caffeine deprivation.

"That is my name." Replied Ianto. God, he thought, this lot are worse than little girls.

"Who do you think is better looking?" Oh dear god he would have to be very careful what he replied with. Trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes Tosh continued "McDreamy or McSteamy?" Breathing a sigh of relief he thanked whoever or whatever there was that he didn't have to say pick who was better looking out of the team. Definitely, that would have been a waste of a journey as they all would know his answer, it would have to be Jack as Jack was his … What was Jack?

"That's what was so important that you called me all this way for, I for one was actually working. Do you know what that is or have you forgotten?" He always liked to scare them a little as the existing threat of him cutting their coffee supply was a fun thing to tease them with. Seeing the frightened looks he continued "McDreamy, any day."

"See what did I tell you? He always sides with Jack and we all now it's because …"

Jack cut him off as he couldn't be bothered listening to Owen for very much longer and he realised the medic was trying to wind up Ianto. "Owen. I used to, then I realised I'm more like McSteamy , so he became my favourite."

Ianto then realised that was Owen trying to wind him up yet again.

Finally Gwen inputted something, not like her to be quite but that was probably because of the threat of no coffee, for a whole month, again "Right that's Tosh and Ianto saying McDreamy, Me and Jack saying McSteamy. That just leaves Owen, you get the deciding vote."

Seeing a chance to embarrass Owen,Ianto jumped at it with both hands "Has he ever seen Grey's Anatomy before?"

Owen paled ever so slightly and looked increasingly sheepish. "Yeh I have actually. I watched it the other night at Tosh's."

Tosh blushed, Ianto turned to her and raised an eyebrow but it was Jack that asked the question that was burning on Ianto and Gwen's lips "Uh huh. What were you really doing there?"

After a short silence Gwen interrupted, which was more like he usual self, "I don't care, can you please choose."

"Do I really have to?" Looking at the others they all simultaneously nodded, god that was creepy and he thought he had saw the worst kind of creepy when he accidentally interrupted Jack and Ianto the other night when he came back to get his jacket; there was just some things he didn't want to see and that was his boss and mate, though he would deny calling Ianto a mate if ever asked, together, doing _stuff_**.**

"Fine then, but let me say this first. I was looking more at Izzie and Meredith rather than those two guys. Also I don't want decaf so I'm gonna have to say McDreamy."

Ianto laughed at that simple statement.

"I knew it, I bloody knew it" Jack looked towards Ianto and said "You mister, get your own way. Far. Too. Easily."

Ianto smiled and said "Finally. Only took you long enough to realise that. I thought you would have gotten it a lot quicker after all…"

Not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence Owen cut him off "Riiight. Can you please save that for later when we are all safely away from here?"

Sensing this was another argument resolved Ianto said "If that's all I'm going back to the archives and no Jack that is most certainly not an invitation to join me."


End file.
